Salia's Relationships
<Salia Rosen Clan Mark 'Markus' Rosen Queen Amina 'Amy' Rosen Elizabeth 'Liz' Azuria Salia doesn't think highly of Liz at first, especially since a "mammal pauper" like her is spending time with the prince. However, after being forced to be stuck with Liz as captives of the Cybermen, her respect for the human improves and she eventually puts her hostility to Liz behind her, especially after Liz is changed into a dragon and becomes Mark's mate. Onna Emi Shiawase Pyrus Dracneel Talbot Pack Peter Talbot At first, Salia disliked Peter due to his antics and lack of respect to Mark (he treats him as a friend instead of royalty), but respected him after seeing his determination and tenacity for never giving up and also because of his willingness to go to great lengths to help a friend in need. Even though his methods were ridiculous, she drew on his courage to help herself get stronger and braver. She started to develop feelings for him when he stated she was pretty awesome as both a human and a dragon, helping her transition in his home world bearable, as well as help her adjust to the high school, and later college as time went by. She becomes even more equally impressed with his ability to learn fast when she trains him in using Shuppo: The Quick Strike step. It was then that she viewed her uneasiness and distrust around the humans, stating that they were so fearful of things they were ignorant of, and that she feared they were right to fear their kind. However, Peter told her he was not afraid of her and the others, and would protect her if she was ever put in a situation of being feared or hated due to her fears. Afterwards, whenever she got to be alone with him or at the spas, she began to give him private massages, or helped his aches and pains whenever they occurred, and began seducing him like all the other girls in the harem. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Still, whenever Peter says something that implies he's not a pervert around her, or when she misinterprets him thinking he's insulted her flat chest, she gets mad at him. After Peter went into Kinsmir Drive, Salia has been having healing sessions with him in order to restore his strength that is used up. During one session, she tells him that she would hate it if he died and that she will keep doing these sessions for the rest of her life if that’s what it would take, making him promise to never use that form again. She offers a faster method to heal him, though it would involve them having sex, and a flustered Peter rejects the offer, as he wanted Salia to be with someone she loves (as he still believed the girls around him didn't like him during this time). Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its climax, where she went into mating season and chose him as her partner, but was stopped by Onna and Emi. Later, she proposed to Peter to be his bride. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Peter because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious, but will have to wait to develop more because she feels her body is small and it would be dangerous for her to bear children at this point. When Peter seemed to die, she cried along with Laura, but was also happy to hear his spirit was alive, embracing him when he returned. Christie Argent Vivien Amell Category:Relationships